<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tough Call by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502066">A Tough Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PaytreeOn Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competitive sex, F/M, Multi, Oral, Threesome, mff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith and Tifa are fighting over Cloud, and the soldier's only way of determining who he likes best of the two comes down to having sex with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PaytreeOn Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tough Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys, I really don't think now's the time to discuss this.”</p><p>“Well when else are we going to do it, Cloud?”</p><p>“Please, Cloud? We can't keep going without knowing!”</p><p>Cloud Strife rolled his eyes, growing agitated with his colleagues. They had just dealt with Don Corneo and his henchmen, all for the sake of saving Tifa from what he and Aerith thought to be a dangerous situation, with the spiky blonde having to wear a dress just to do so. It was an embarrassing and confusing situation all around, and he just wanted to head back and give AVALANCHE the information they needed.</p><p>Not as easy as he wanted it to be.</p><p>As a detour, the girls had pulled Cloud into a nearby motel, keeping him there until this matter was settled. “Fess up now, Cloud.” Tifa said, folding her arms under her chest. “Who do you like better between me and...her?”</p><p>“Excuse me, bitch?” Aerith said, her attention turned to the black haired bartender. “I was going to be fair about all of this, but then you have to pull that '...her' card out?”</p><p>“Well, really! What do you have over me that Cloud wouldn't enjoy, other than those legs, hm?” Tifa poked at Aerith's chest, an eyebrow raising as she gave half a smile. “There's barely anything there. A shame.”</p><p>“My breasts have nothing to do with his attraction to me!” Aerith said, pulling on one of Tifa's suspenders. With a snap, the brawler winced, causing the brunette to giggle. “Some toughie. Even with a sports bra you felt that?”</p><p>“It still HURT, you wench!” growled Tifa.</p><p>“I'M the wench?!” Aerith said with a laugh. “Who was the one going undercover to be one of Don Corneo's girls?”</p><p>“Guys...” Cloud groaned as he rubbed his temple. The spiky blonde took a seat on the edge of the bed in the motel room. This was exactly the kind of thing he hoped to avoid, but if this is where things were going with either of these ladies, he was going to have to fix it himself, especially before a mana fight broke out between them.</p><p>He was going to have to pull out the buster sword. Fortunately, that was the nickname he gave his penis.</p><p>“Okay, that's enough.” Cloud said, finally standing up to get between the two ladies. “You two bickering at one putting the other down is doing nobody any favors, okay? I'd rather we just go back to AVALANCHE, but if there's no other choice...” Strife paused, as if he was nearly regretting his next words. “Then the only way we'll determine who I like better is by seeing which one of you is better in the sack.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Tifa and Aerith shouted in unison.</p><p>“You both heard me.” Cloud said, staring sternly at the girls even as he dropped his pants. “You want to show me how much you love me? Then start by sucking my cock.”</p><p>Both women's eyes widened, with Aerith covering her mouth from the sheer size of Cloud's wang. Tifa visibly left her hands away from her face, but that only served to show off her blushing red cheeks and how hard she was sucking on her lip at the sight of such a huge member.”That...is way bigger than I expected.” Tifa said, pointing at the cock.</p><p>“What, do you guys think I carry around a giant sword for compensation?” he asked. “I earned the right to hold it! Now can we PLEASE just get this over with?”</p><p>Tifa and Aerith exchange glances with each other, as if hesitant over who would make the next move. Even with his slab of meat before them they were almost uncertain if this was the best way to go.</p><p>“W-Well, if Tifa isn't going to do it!” Aerith said, immediately dropping to her knees. The bartender was shocked to see Aerith hold onto his cock, watching her push her lips against Cloud's member without a second thought. The spiky blonde moaned, sucking on his lower lip as he hummed in delight. The way her mouth moved along his dong was something neither he nor Tifa had experienced from someone with her level of innocence, but she was showing herself to suck a dick pretty hard.</p><p>As her lips reached the halfway point of Cloud's staff, Aerith looked over at Tifa just to see her reaction to how she was handling her talents. The deadly gaze the brawler sported told her everything, but she had no worries about it; the expression was amusing, if anything. The flower girl shrugged it off, going back to sucking on the blonde's knob.</p><p>“You think you're hot shit right now, don't you?” Tifa asked, to which she removed her suspenders and then her top. “Move aside, I'm going to show you how a real pro does it!”</p><p>“Tough luck,” Aerith said after popping her lips off Cloud's cock, “Cloud is enjoying himself, isn't that right, Cloud?”</p><p>“Just...just hang on a minute.” Cloud said, taking a seat back on the bed. “That was pretty intense...”</p><p>“And you haven't even cum yet, have you?” teased Aerith, leaning in to peck the tip.</p><p>“Time's up!” Tifa said, shoving the flower girl off to the side. “Here, Cloud. I might not have her oral talents, but I still have these!” The bartender showed off her assets, giving a flirtatious look to the spiky blonde as she squeezed her melons around his cock. Strife groaned, his head tilting back as her breasts rubbed up and down his shaft, rubbing the saliva Aerith left behind into his skin. Tifa was happy to see his enjoyment from her tits, using them to the best of her ability while pleasing her longtime friend.</p><p>“See, Cloud? Doesn't this feel great?” Tifa said, leaning into the tip of his cock for an occasional flick. “Just so nice and juicy...mmm, I think I taste a little precum on there, too.”</p><p>“It feels...nice...” grunted Cloud, gripping the comforter atop the bed.</p><p>“You bitch...” snarled Aerith. “You really couldn't be patient for a single moment? Didn't anyone teach you manners about sharing?”</p><p>Tifa scoffed, “Were you planning to share him either? I bet you would have hogged him for yourself until you got the first taste of cum on your lips.”</p><p>“What's your point?” Aerith said with a grimace. “You could have made him cum again after.”</p><p>“That's none of your business.” Tifa said, ignoring the brunette while she continued to fondle Cloud with her tits, massaging against the rod even as his veins pumped against her skin.</p><p>“You want to get it first, don't you?” Aerith yelled.</p><p>“I SAID none of your business!”</p><p>“Girls, please!” shouted Cloud, growing visibly annoyed by the bickering. “If you guys want me to cum that badly, just. Make me. Cum. Don't worry about who gets it first, okay?” By now he was getting aggravated by the pair, just wanting this over with. He wasn't up for all this after the night he had, and just wanted it over with.</p><p>Despite their differences, Tifa and Aerith begrudgingly sit next to one another, sharing Cloud's boner between them. Their tongues ended up intertwining around the shaft, claiming their own portion of the member while trying to avoid the other. The spiky blonde enjoyed it regardless, his moans heavy while they lashed away at the rod. Tifa was especially talented with her tongue as it swirled around the crown, while Aerith used hers to lash at the base, just getting a bit of the scrotum on her taste buds. The tandem they made around his shaft was enough to send him over the edge, and in a matter of minutes he exploded with his seed.</p><p>As she was closest to the urethral slit, Tifa was hit hard with the first blast, jumping as the string of cum landed on her face. Once Aerith caught wind of it, she rushed from the base to the crown, holding her tongue out to catch the rest of the jizz Cloud was releasing. The flower girl was happy to get so much creamy material to rest in her mouth, a satisfied exhale following after.</p><p>“H-Hey!” Tifa shouted. “That was mine! You stole that from me!”</p><p>Without a second thought, Aerith rolled the cum around her mouth before swallowing it down, opening her mouth up after revealing it was depleted. “I think I deserve a good amount of that,” Aerith replied as she licked her lips, “I was doing most of the work, after all.”</p><p>“You did not!” Tifa said.</p><p>“You still have some on your face,” Aerith noted, “just lick it off if you're so desperate for it.”</p><p>“That's not the point.” growled Tifa. “That should have been mine! Right, Cloud?”</p><p>“I...really don't care...” panted Cloud, who was overly exhausted from the release. “But if you want to know who I want that badly, undress, and give me your pussies.”</p><p>The two girls began to strip down, leering at one another while Aerith did her best to remove her dress. Tifa was already part ways there, with her breasts already hanging out. With the skirt and underwear off, she was naked before the brunette, who covered her breasts with her hands.</p><p>“What?” asked Aerith.</p><p>“Envious, are we?” Tifa asked smugly, flexing her chest to allow her breasts to dance about. Aerith rolled her eyes in disgust, approaching Cloud without pause. She squatted on top of his cock, pushing her crotch down on his crown. The spiky blonde groaned as his member entered the tight space, watching the brunette double over him from the stretching she received. She was fine, but she soon started to move her hips about, hoping that she could fit the length of the rod into her snatch.</p><p>Tifa watched on as the two were making love, all while Aerith rocked her ass back and forth. It was clear she was trying to get it all inside, but there was no way that flat ass was going to please Cloud. But if the brawler couldn't get his cock on the spot, she was going to have to do something else until his lap was no longer occupied.</p><p>Deciding what that would be, Tifa smirked as she crawled onto the bed, resting near Cloud's head until he noticed her. “T-Tifa?” Cloud asked. “What do you think you're doing?”</p><p>“Soaking in the view of that pretty face,” Tifa said, “and then...this.”</p><p>The black haired bartender then sat atop his face, her ass squishing down on top of him to the point of nearly suffocating him. Cloud's body twitched underneath the two women, struggling to get out from beneath them. But with Aerith rocking against his member and Tifa riding his face, there was nowhere for him to really go; he just had to take what he was getting from the ladies.</p><p>Tifa made sure to smother Cloud with her ass, all while giving him a taste of her pussy. His nose brushed up against her taint until she moved herself back and forth over him. Sure, his spiky hair poked away at her back on occasion, but it wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her. Especially when he began to squeeze her rear, keeping her in place so he could inject his tongue inside her muff, pushing past the curtains to get a taste of her nectar.</p><p>“Oh, Cloud, your tongue is wonderful...” sighed Tifa as she fondled her breasts. “You're getting me off by using your mouth! Hmmmph, fuck, does it feel good!” As she tweaked her own nipples, she gave Aerith a playful smile, acting as though she had the blonde's love in her hands.</p><p>Aerith growled, prompting her to buck harder against Cloud's cock. She dropped her ass down hard onto his lap, hearing the blonde groan as she sped up the pace. His crown was jabbing against her cervix, trying to penetrate it and push inside her womb, which turned the flower girl on incredibly. She was sweating heavily the harder she went down on the young man's member, her ass squishing down on him whenever she came in contact with the base. “Yes, Cloud!” groaned Aerith, leaning into Tifa. “Fuck me with that big cock! Plow my pussy with that AVALANCHE rod!”</p><p>“He's not even doing all the work on your end!” Tifa chastised. “At least his tongue is doing well to please meheeeee!” The brawler shivered as she doubled over as well, her hands resting on Cloud's torso as she and Aerith came face to face. Their breath blew into one another, given how heavy they were panting from the sexual performances of each, with Aerith working the rod hard while Tifa's snatch was being tongued. Both seemed eager to beat the other to climax, but for the brawler there was a more important goal in the end.</p><p>Both women rocked against Cloud hard, with his rod moving about Aerith's cunt while Tifa rubbed hers hard against his lips. She was eager for release, yet at the same time wanted to keep going past how far Aerith could perform. Given the loud panting from the flower girl, she knew she was on the brink of climax. Unfortunately, the loud roar from the spiky blonde told her that she wasn't the only one getting to that point.</p><p>Aerith could tell as well, thanks to how the veins pumped against her canal walls. She did her best to work hard on the shaft, bucking against it to please herself, but also bringing Cloud to the verge of ejaculation. She could see in Tifa's furrowed brow that the bartender wanted a fill of his spunk as well, but there was nothing she could do unless she wanted to let her pussy go without spraying into the blonde's face. It was fruitless of Tifa to be jealous anyway, as it wasn't very long before the water works began.</p><p>“Oh god!” Aerith cried out, sealing her lips with her mouth afterwards. Her body quivered over Cloud as his seed released inside her, causing her to squirt out as well. Her fluids drenched Cloud's lap, spilling over him and dripping onto the bed sheets. Tifa cackled as she saw the flower girl's eyes roll back, amused at how she looked in the middle of an orgasm. However, the blonde cheated in getting her to squirt, biting down on her folds hard enough that it sent a jolt through her spine. Tifa's hips rocked over Cloud as she sprayed him in the face, her lubrication drenching him, but thankfully not his spiky locks. He was still a mess regardless, especially with the sheets getting hit by her liquids.</p><p>Now spent from the orgasm, Aerith rolled off of Cloud, letting his cum seep from her snatch while she curled up. A warm smile came to her lips, a sign of how blissful she was to have experienced such a moment with the spiky blonde. Tifa was exhausted as well, but she had to still get a taste of Cloud's cum, not to mention she was heavily desperate to get reamed the same way the flower girl had been.</p><p>“Come on, Cloud,” Tifa said, heaving as she removed herself from his face, “you can go a second round, can't you? Let's...go...”</p><p>Tifa managed to suck the remaining cum off Cloud's dick, pulling off once she collected the creamy substance. It tasted just as good as the first time, even if it had an aftertaste of Aerith on him. She was ready to go for another round, but once she heard snoring coming from the sword user, she knew there was no way this would work.</p><p>Indeed, Cloud and Aerith had passed out, exhausted from their release. Tifa couldn't exactly go as she planned either, upsetting her greatly. She would have to wait for him to get up from his sex coma before going again, but she wasn't going to be easy on him, especially when she heard him talking in his sleep.</p><p>“Mmmph, thank you, Jess...” Cloud snored. “Such a good...fuck...”</p><p>That naturally made Tifa's eyebrow twitch. How she wanted to stomp on his cock after that...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:<br/>https://discord.gg/UEYU52<br/>And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>